A New Year, A New Life
by jellybean96
Summary: It's the biggest New Year's party around, and Lemonade Mouth gets to perform. But will there be more than just a performance at this party? Rated T just in case.


**Hello everyone! So, I've been pretty MIA for awhile and I thought that since it is Friday evening and I have some time, I'll update. More like, post a new one-shot. This is a Marlie one-shot that is long overdue. I started writing it after the New Year and I haven't gotten around to finishing it until now. So…yeah. Here goes nothing! Hope you like this story!**

_3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ This is what could be heard all around the US as the 2016 New Year ball dropped in New York City. Everyone at home had cider or champagne while they celebrated the ringing in of the New Year with their friends and family. While everywhere else around the world is dying down from the festivities, on the West Coast, the party has only just begun. There were still 2 more rockin hours ahead of music and more. This is where one of the greatest bands ever was currently at, getting ready to rock the night away. Lemonade Mouth. The six band members were backstage getting ready for their big moment on stage as part of the New Year celebration. They felt it as an honor to have been asked to perform at one of the biggest New Years parties ever! The minute they got the invite, they said yes. They were all more than excited to be performing. They were going to rock the West Coast with their music. And one band member had a small surprise up their sleeve.

"You guys ready?" Stella asked her band mates and friends as they all stood backstage waiting for the current performance to finish so that they could get ready to start their own performance. She looked around at each of her friends waiting for their answer.

"Totally!" Wen said from his spot next to Olivia with his arm slung over her shoulder. Stella gave Wen a high-five because of his very acceptable answer.

"Nervous," came the reply from Olivia, their lead singer.

"You're still nervous?" Wen asked her as he looked down at her.

"I thought you got over that after we started performing at Dante's." Stella added.

"I did," Olivia said back, "but it just returned when I realized that we're performing on New Years, at the biggest New Year's party ever. It's a bit nerve-racking because I'm the lead singer so I'm front and center, everyone can see me, and hear me. Even the people that aren't here, but at home, watching from their TV."

"It'll be fine Livy," Wen told her as he hugged her closer to him.

"Yeah," Stella said, "and if you want, Mo and I can try to stay closer to you up front so that you aren't by yourself."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled, "but we need to keep the staging exactly how we planned, or it'll mess everything up. I'll be ok."

"That's my girl," Wen said as he planted a kiss on Olivia's lips. Stella rolled her eyes at the two and turned her attention to Mo and Charlie, who, during that little conversation had been perfectly fine with talking to each other.

Charlie was standing behind Mo, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist and had his head leaning on her shoulders; and Mo had her hands placed on top of Charlie's, and they were both looking at each other, smiling, talking, and kissing.

"You two," Stella said, making them pull their attention away from each other and look at her, "are you two ready to perform?" 

"I guess," Mo said shrugging her shoulders, causing Charlie's head to bob up and then back down. "Oh, sorry baby." Mo said touching a hand to Charlie's face when she realized what had happened.

"It's ok," Charlie said, leaning into her hand, "I forgive you."

Mo smiled at him and was about to say something, when Stella spoke up, "That's wonderful. I'm so glad you forgave her. I was going to die if you didn't," she said sarcastically causing Mo to drop her hand from Charlie's face and give Stella a glare. "But anyway," she continued, "Charlie, you ready?"

At this, Charlie lifted his head off of Mo's shoulder and grew a large smile across his face, "Oh," he said, "I'm more than ready."

"That's great," Stella said and then turned to face Scott who was off to the side, talking with Ray. Ray had eventually gotten over his hatred for Lemonade Mouth, and now, they were all great friends. "Scott," she said to him, "you ready to go on?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?" Scott said super excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes then," She said to herself. She was about to call the group together, when someone came backstage to talk to them. It was the performance manager for the party.

"Hey everyone," she said, "this performance is almost done. Then when they come off, we'll blackout the stage and then you guys can get set up. Just try to be as quiet as possible."

"Thank you," Stella said as the woman walked back to where she had previously been. "Ok you guys, gather around." Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around Stella in a circle, where Stella was the head of the circle, "now, we're going to go out there today, and make this the best performance of our lives. We're going to rock this party!"

"Yeah!" Everyone echoed her and cheered.

While they were cheering, the previous performance came around celebrating their awesome performance and the stage blacked out, "Well guys," Stella said, "that's our cue. Let's do this!" Then they all walked up on the stage from the backside and headed to their appropriate spots to get ready to perform their hearts out.

"And now," the host of the New Year's party said, "singing one of their newest hits, _It's my life,_ let's welcome to the stage, Lemonade Mouth!" Everyone began cheering as the lights on the stage came up to reveal the six members of Lemonade Mouth at their instruments and mics ready to perform.

As the music started, the crowd began cheering even louder, ready to hear one of their favorite bands perform their newest song, that they would all soon enough, know all the words to.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<p>

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<br>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
>Luck ain't even lucky<br>Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life <p>

At this point, Stella was now front and center while Olivia moved slightly back but still dancing to the music as Stella performed her guitar solo. As she played, the crowd cheered and screamed. Finally, when her solo was done, she stepped up to the main mic with Olivia and they both sang the bridge before Stella moved back to her original spot.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down<p>

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life!<p>

When the band played their final note, the crowd continued to scream and cheer, sounding louder to the band than they had before. Each of the band members stepped from their places and got ready to leave the stage, but not before walking to the front of the stage to thank their fans. From left to right, it went, Stella, Mo, Charlie, Olivia, Wen, and Scott. Stella, Mo, and Scott each had their instruments hanging around their necks, while they were waving at and talking with their fans. Stella was being…well, Stella; Mo was being nice and sweet, and Scott was flirting with a few of the girls in front. Wen was standing next to Olivia with his arm around her waist as he talked to the fans. Charlie was standing next to Mo, holding her hand, while he talked to Olivia, who was holding the microphone in one hand and covering the top of it with her other hand.

"You ready?" Olivia whispered to Charlie.

He took a deep breath and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Olivia nodded and uncovered the mic, bringing it up to her mouth, "Excuse me everyone," she spoke into it, gaining everyone's attention once again, "on behalf of the band, I would like to thank you all for coming out to this party and we hope that you have a fabulous New Year," the crowd began cheering once again, "however, there is one more surprise in store for tonight," at this, everyone, including the band, looked utterly confused, except for Charlie. He knew exactly what was happening. Olivia looked at Charlie and he nodded, so she handed the mic over to him. Then Olivia left Wen's grasp and walked over to Mo, so that she could remove her bass. Mo just kept that confused expression on her face while Olivia made the rest of the band step back so that Mo and Charlie were the only two standing in the middle of the front of the stage.

Charlie then turned so that he was facing Mo and spoke into the mic, "Mohini Banjaree. So far in my life, because of you, I have been the happiest man in the world. And now I would love it if you made me even happier." Charlie dropped Mo's hand from his, while also dropping to one knee causing gasps to be released from everybody's mouth. However, Mo was probably the most surprised. For when Charlie dropped to his knee, Mo gasped and brought both hands to her mouth as tears were building up in her eyes. Charlie reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small black box and held it up, "Mohini Banjaree, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Mo had ever seen.

"Yes!" she said as tears of joy escaped her eyes. Charlie stood up, plucking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Mo's finger and then placing the box back into his pocket. When the ring was on her finger, Mo took one look at it and then excitedly grabbed Charlie's face in her hands and planted a very loving, passionate kiss on his lips. Charlie's hands flew to land on Mo's hips while they kissed. Mo's hands then moved from Charlie's face and wrapped them around his neck. After a moment, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Then they stood up straight and Charlie grabbed Mo's hand that had the ring and held it in his while they turned to face the crowd in front of them.

Charlie brought the mic back up to his face and spoke, "SHE SAID YES!" he yelled into the mic causing everyone in the crowd and the people at home watching on their TV's to cheer. The both looked at each other and smiled then turned back to the crowd. The rest of the band walked to the front to join the newly-engaged couple.

In the same order as before Charlie handed the microphone back to Olivia who gladly accepted it and spoke into it, "Well, thank you everyone for being so supportive of us and our music through the years. You've all been so amazing. We'll hopefully see you again soon, congrats to Mo and Charlie, and goodnight to you all." The crowd cheered once more as Olivia smiled and placed the mic back in the stand. With one final wave, the band walked off of the stage as the lights dimmed.

While the rest of the band walked off of the stage and gathered together to celebrate their latest success, Mo and Charlie walked off last, lagging slightly behind the rest. When they reached the bottom of the steps at the back of the stage, Mo turned Charlie so that he was facing her and wrapped her arms around his waist which in turn, caused him to rest his arms on her shoulders. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another, enjoying the moment that they had together.

After a moment, Mo finally spoke up, "Liv knew, didn't she?"

"Well," Charlie started, "I wouldn't say that she _knew_," he paused to look at her, and seeing the face she was giving him, he continued, "she helped me plan the whole thing. That's why I had been spending so much time with her."

"Really?" Mo asked him.

"Really." Charlie replied looking at her with nothing but pure love for her in his eyes. As he looked at her, he could see her starting to tear up. He removed one of his hands from her shoulder and wiped away the tears with concern joining the love in his eyes and on his face. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Mo took a moment to calm herself before replying, "I'm just so happy. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. I loved it. And I love you."

Charlie grew a huge smile on his face and placed his hand on the side of Mo's face, "and I love you too. And I can't _wait_ to make you Mrs. Charlie Delgado."

Mo giggled at this, "I can't wait either. It is going to be the happiest day of my life. Besides this night of course."

"Same here. It'll be the best. Day. Ever." He leaned in slowly while speaking and then placed his lips on Mo's capturing her in a kiss.

As they pulled away from the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment and finally went to join the rest of the band to celebrate their successful performance, and engagement. Nothing could have made that night any better. It was the start to a new year, and a new life.

**Well? How did you all like that? I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, please leave any questions, comments, reviews, suggestions for stories in the review section below. Thank you, and goodnight.**


End file.
